


just human

by SetsuntaMew



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/SetsuntaMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judal sees beauty in Hakuryuu's descent into depravity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icelandicc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelandicc/gifts).



> this is, in some ways, a companion piece to [let's go](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4917697). not in plot, but in style and feel. consider it a bit of a spiritual successor.
> 
> this is a request from, uh, late October. my life has been crazy busy and I am also so bad at getting things done in a reasonable time D:

When Judal looks at Hakuryuu, he sees more than the scared boy running to his elder brothers at the slightest provocation, more than the quiet, angry teenager struggling against everyone around him, more than the sum of his so called ‘broken’ parts. There's beauty in his plans, in every deliberate step towards power

and _madness_

~~and freedom~~

and depravity, and everything in between.

 

x･x･x

 

Judal knows the way Hakuryuu's skin pulls against his scars, different when he frowns and laughs and yells orders, and he knows the way his body struggles to keep up with everything Hakuryuu wants to needs to do. 

Belial is freeing; it's like watching new life when Hakuryuu slips into his new djinn equip. The arch of bones is sinfully graceful, and Judal sees blood and sweat and a shared suffering, conquered together.

 

_‘Are you quite done?_  
_I don’t need you staring at me;  
I need to practice.’_

 

Hakuryuu is more vengeance, more power, more than the small human boy he once was. Judal sees elegance in his destruction, in every precise blow from his spear and scythe, in the plants curling into innocents’ heads. It’s inhumane, it’s decadently terrible, and Judal bears witness to his king’s depraved acts with an enthusiastic grin.

 

x･x･x

 

Judal grew up surrounded by praise, compliments pouring out from every masked face. Al Tharman called him special, so special, a magi; he’s always been more than human. But Hakuryuu is less human than he could ever hope to be, through his own choices instead of anything fate decided.

 

_it’s enough to be_  
_swallowed up_  
_by his power_  
_and Judal is lost---_

 

and he watches Hakuryuu pick away every shred of humanity like it’s a mild annoyance.

 

x･x･x

 

When Judal looks at Hakuryuu, he sees destruction and power and it’s more beautiful than he could have ever dreamed. He tasted revenge’s sweet satisfaction and decided it wasn’t enough; Hakuryuu would kill the rest of his family if they arrived right now.

It’s everything Judal wanted from a king choice.

 

_‘Staring again?_  
_I need you to do more_  
_than stand around and-’_

 

Judal thinks “standing around, looking pretty and intimidating” is a very important job for a magi, but Hakuryuu disagrees, and hands him lists of instructions. He has more plans, more goals, more to do, there’s always more-

But Judal is happy to find traitors; there’s the unnatural swaying of bones as Hakuryuu tortures them into complacency, and he’s everything _everything_ Judal has wanted his whole life.

 

x･x･x

 

Hakuryuu doesn’t cry anymore, no matter what Judal says, no matter what sore spot he pokes fun at, no matter what happens.

_‘If you have nothing_  
_useful to say,_  
_don’t open your mouth.’_

x･x･x

 

Judal doesn’t _cry_ ; he’s long since given that up. He wasn’t the crybaby and he’ll never be one, no matter what Hakuryuu doesn’t say to him anymore, no matter how few words pass between them as the days go on.

 

x･x･x

 

When Judal looks at Hakuryuu, he sees nothing human, nothing weak, and cold, cold eyes, and he wishes he didn’t see the beauty in the destruction that brings. He’s warped, he knows, to crave the most affection from someone once they can’t give it.

 

_‘I wanted your help,  
nothing more.’_

 

Hakuryuu doesn’t lie, in the way that he considers his lies truths, because he spoke them, but Judal hangs onto them anyway.

 

_but someday,_  
_maybe,  
_I...__

 

x･x･x

 

At the end, when it comes down to life and death and nothing more, Judal sees fear in Hakuryuu’s eyes, and in that, he knows he’s lost.

Space is cold and empty and everything Hakuryuu strived for, and the loneliness is crushing.

 

x･x･x

 

 

 

 

_someday,  
I want to give you  
more._


End file.
